Addicted to Mints
by Lacklustre
Summary: Draco Malfoy is an addict. A mint addict… A light Dramione Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I'm sure I don't need to tell you this but I don't own Harry Potter...sorry for the disappointment guys...

Author's Notes: Once again I would like to thank Lonely Beat for practically writing the ending for me. Never could have done it with out you! Also to Nightmare rose for being my 'friend'. : j

* * *

Addicted to Mints

Mints. Draco Malfoy was addicted to mints. Just not any mints though, one specific kind. Draco Malfoy was addicted to the mints that Hermione Granger ate. He loved them, he's never tasted anything like them, and he was addicted to them. No not addicted, he would tell you, just curious. Yeah right. If you call curious thinking about them every moment of every day, if you call curious rummaging the Head Girl's dorm room then yes, Draco Malfoy was curious. However Draco Malfoy wasn't curious; he is way beyond curious now. He was no matter how much he would deny it, addicted.

He would taste said mints only and _only_ when Granger ate them. He would taste them only and _only_ when they were snogging. He couldn't ask her for one because Malfoys don't do that. If he was offered then that's a different story but Granger never offers him any. So he only gets to taste the left over mints in Granger's mouth, but how he loves tasting those damn mints.

So much in fact that he would steal kisses from Granger any opportunity he could get. They couldn't be caught so he was limited to do it when no one was watching but you'd be surprise at just how much he was able to do that. He is in Slytherin after all. They were Head Girl and Head Boy so they had quite a few classes together. Not to mention he stalks her, being in the shadows where ever she went. Not that she complained, she seems to enjoy snogging him as much as he enjoyed snogging her and tasting those mints.

Okay, Draco liked Granger better than those mints. He loves watching her study and how she bites her lip when she came across a tricky question, he loves the way her eyes would brighten every time she would see him, he loves the way he can taste those mints inside her mouth every time they would snog.

Now if he just _knew_ what they were he probably wouldn't be as addicted with them as he is now. As it is, he doesn't so it is driving him mad. He could always ask Granger, but no his pride won't let him do that. He imagines the conversation in his head. "Hey Granger, when I snog you I can taste your mint and I really like it, can I know what it is?" No asking Granger just won't do. This leaves him to where he is now, at Honeydukes, pretty much stuck with raiding the many different mints of Honeydukes and sampling each one. Luckily Granger decided to go with Potter and Weasley this time so she wouldn't know what he was up to.

Draco had just started to rummage another shelf in Honeydukes when, "What are you doing?" said a first year, judging by the size of her.

"How did you get here? You aren't allowed until you get into third year. As Head Boy I must report you immediately," Draco stated.

The girl giggles, "Oh I'm not in Hogwarts yet. I live here."

"Oh… okay", Draco said absentmindedly and returned to raiding the current shelf of mint candies.

"What are you looking for?" the girl asked him

Draco was getting annoyed now, "Nothing you can help me with. Why don't you bother someone else?"

"I maybe I can tell you, I go here everyday. . ."

Now Draco Malfoy was angry, not only was he raiding Honeydukes to find _candy_ but a little girl was offering to help him. Malfoys did not need help, especially from a little girl, Malfoys did not have to find anything, it was given to them and Malfoys did not buy candy.

"Okay look little girl, I am trying to look for this mint that my girlfriend uses because it is driving me mad not knowing what it is!" He shouted.

People where now staring but the little girl didn't look at all effected by his out burst, all she did was giggle and say "Why don't you just ask her what it is, silly?"

Draco just looked like he was smacked at the face.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Draco was doing some thinking. _So she didn't get the mints at Honeydukes_, he concluded after sampling each mint he bought. 

Turning a corner he heard a "Hey Draco." It was Blaise.

"Blaise," Draco acknowledged.

"Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Head business."

"Head business, yeah right, I see you and Granger snogging about everywhere."

"We don't snog _everywhere_." Draco said defensively.

"Come on Draco, the Common Room hasn't seen much of you lately, we're having this party tonight maybe you could –"

"Look Blaise, I don't want to go at the party!"

"Why not?"

Draco Malfoy was now pissed off. Not only did he now felt sick because of all the mints that he ate, but he didn't find out what the mint was and to top it off here was Blaise annoying the hell out of him.

"Because! Because I am trying to look for this damn mint that Granger uses and its driving me mad not knowing what it is!" he yelled.

"Why don't you just ask her what it is mate?" was Blaise's reply.

* * *

Talking to Blaise did not do well to lighten Draco's mood. As Draco was heading back to the Heads' Common Room, he suddenly had an idea! 

_The Weasley Twins! _Draco thought, _she probably got her mints from their store! But how do I know that for sure…I could ask Weasel_. Draco deleted that thought. _But who to ask… I know! I could ask the Weasley Girl! _Draco remembered Granger telling him something about telling the Weasley Girl about them. _So she is safe to ask!_

A few minutes later Draco spotted the Weasley Girl coming back from Hogsmeade. Draco hid in the shadows. She was said goodbye to her friends and started to walk alone in the corridor. _Perfect,_ Draco thought.

"Weasley," he appeared right behind her.

She spun around shocked, "Malfoy?"

"Do your twin brothers sell mints?"

She seemed confused at the question, "What?"

"That shop your twin brothers run, do they sell mints?"

"I… No, I don't think so," then she said suspicious, "Why?"

"Nothing, nothing," Draco said quickly, decided that he wasn't _that_ desperate enough to ask her, "Bye."

Just as he started to walk away, he decides he _is_ desperate enough to ask her, "Weasley wait."

Weasley looks at him wonderingly.

"You know that mint that Granger eats? Do you know what it is?"

"The one that she always does?" Weasley asked.

_Yes! She knows what I am talking about!_ Draco thought. "The very one."

"Nope, no idea, sorry."

"Damn! …well thanks anyways," he starts to walk away.

"Malfoy?" he turns around.

"Why don't you just ask her what it is?"

* * *

Draco was tasting the mints. Yes the very one he has spent all this time looking for. Yes he was snogging Granger. He was snogging her like a man dying of thirst who just found a fountain. The taste of Granger mixed with the mint was intoxicating. Then he just couldn't take it anymore. 

He pulls away, "Granger?"

"Yes?" her breath was heavy and lips swollen from snogging.

"I have to ask you…"

He was just preparing himself when, "Do you want a mint?"

"Wha…?" to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"I said do you want a mint?"

"I know what you said but why are you offering, you never offer."

"Because I thought you might like one. I never offered before because everyone who has taste this absolutely hates it so I stop bothering to ask. But since Ginny said…"

"You talked to Weasley?"

"Yes she was very dazed that you'd talked to her asking about mints. Also in Hogsmeade, when I ate a mint, I heard this little girl asking me about mints. When I asked her why, she told me that she made a friend at Hogwarts who was the Head Boy and he really wanted to one. Then when I came back, I past by Blaise who muttered something about you and mints. So I figured you'd want one."

Draco Malfoy was speechless.

"So do you want one?"

"Do I." Granger gave him a mint.

"Where do you get these anyways?"

"They are my parents' invention; they're dentist you know, muggles who are sort of healers but for teeth, and they invented this mint that not only is sugar free but cleans your teeth as well."

Draco closed his eyes and ate the mint. Finally after all he had been through, he had one, the mint that he searched high and low for, the mint that he was, no matter how much he denied it, addicted to, and it tasted wonderful…but it was different, it was missing something. He opened his eyes to Granger who was watching him with amusement.

"Well how does it taste?"

"Great. I like the mints."

"But?"

"How do you know there is a 'but'?"

"There is always a 'but', so what is it?"

"But they taste better when I'm shoving my tongue down your throat."

"Malfoy be serious, how do the mints taste?"

"They taste wonderful, and not knowing what they was driving me insane. Now I finally have one and I realized something, I like the mints better when I'm kissing you."

Draco leaned towards her and cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her. After a moment or two Draco broke away and looked into Granger's golden brown eyes and smiled. Draco truly smiled and realized that he, Draco Malfoy wasn't addicted to the mints; he was addicted to Hermione Granger.

-Fin-

* * *

Author's Notes: Will you review if I ask nicely? Please review...I heart you! 


End file.
